


Wspólne oglądanie bajek jest dobre dla drużyny

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Ghostpunk (Roleplaying Game), Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Podczas świątecznego tygodnia T'Elan postanawia zgarnąć całą drużynę na wspólne oglądanie starej, ziemskiej kreskówki.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Wspólne oglądanie bajek jest dobre dla drużyny

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa dla Mleczyka! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. ♥ 
> 
> Gdyby ktoś trafił na tego fica przez tag Mass Effecta to zapraszam by najpierw obejrzeć [TĘ SESJĘ](https://www.podsluchane.pl/napodsluchu/podcast/ssv-amsterdam-kosmiczne-balwany-1-2/), bo stamtąd biorą się wszystkie postaci.

T’Elan jak zwykle nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu przez chociaż pięć minut i wszystkim wychodziło to już bokami. Zazwyczaj nie było z tym aż takiego problemu, każdy miał coś do roboty, a i przecież T’Elan miał swoje obowiązki, więc mieszkańcy kolonii mogli się wymigać od jego towarzystwa.

Kłopot jednak zaczął się, gdy nadeszło Zimowe Przesilenie. Na większości planet to oznaczało zazwyczaj jeden może dwa dni świętowania, ale nie tutaj - tutaj oznaczało to dwa bite tygodnie nieustającej śnieżycy. Dla mieszkańców oznaczało to wytężony miesiąc przygotowań, po którym następowały błogie wakacje, miły czas wolny, podczas którego wykonywano tylko prace niezbędne do podtrzymania życia kolonii. Mikaela, jako wielka zwolenniczka spokoju, przyjęła wizję długich i leniwych świąt z pewnym rozmarzeniem. Wyobrażała sobie jak to będzie: ona, jej dziewczyna Etome i czytanie książek medycznych siedząc wspólnie w pokoju. Może kakao do tego, z piankami jeśli będzie się czuć bardzo świątecznie.

Już trzeciego dnia przerwy uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo to było nierealistyczne.

\- T’Elan, co znowu? - spytała stojącego w drzwiach jej pokoju quarianina.

\- No chodź, chodź, mam dwa was wszystkich niespodziankę! - powiedział T'Elana ledwo się powstrzymując przed złapaniem za ramię Mikaeli i wyciągnięciem jej od razu z pokoju.

\- Jestem zajęta.

\- Oh no chodź, możesz poczytać później!

\- Jestem _zajęta._

\- Przygotowaliśmy już popcorn!

Mikaela prawie fizycznie poczuła, że pod quariańską maską T’Elan robi do niej szczenięce oczy. Westchnęła i potarła grzbiet nosa.

\- _Może_ jak mi powiesz o co ci chodzi…

\- No dobra no, znalazłem takie fajne stare ziemskie kreskówki i są mega, w ogóle urocze i wszystko i fabuła wydaje się fajna i myślałem, że będzie fajnie jak wszyscy je wspólnie obejrzymy!

\- Zakładam, że pozostałych już przekonałeś? - Mikaela spytała, czując się pokonana.

\- Chonk obiecał przynieść dużo nalewki, a Flynn wydawał się podekscytowany! Znaczy no, powiedział na początku zdania, że jest podekscytowany, więc zakładam, że by przede mną nie kłamał. No i Chonk mówił, że może przyprowadzi ze sobą swoją nową dziewczynę, ale wydaje mi się, że Emilia zerwała z nim przedwczoraj, więc nie wiem, czy od tego czasu się pogodzili, czy znalazł kogoś nowego.

\- Eh. Daj mi pół godziny i powinnam u was być.

\- Bomba! Już się nie mogę doczekać co powiesz. No to lecę powiedzieć Ananowi i przygotować więcej popcornu!

I zanim Mikaela zdążyła coś jeszcze powiedzieć, T’Elan już radośnie pomknął w kierunku swojego domu. Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak przebrać się w coś cieplejsze, dać znać Etome o zmianie planów i wyposażyć w dużą dawkę cierpliwości.

* * *

T'Elana wpadł do domu Anana jak błyskawica, cały rozpromieniony i szczęśliwy. Wbiegł do kuchni, gdzie był Anan i przyłożył swój chełm do jego czoła w ramach powitania. Pracowali z Ananem nad tym gestem już od jakiegoś czasu, aż w końcu T'Elana się nauczył, że jeśli zrobi to za szybko, to skończy się to siniakiem, a nie uroczym gestem. Ale teraz już umiał zwalniać, nawet jeśli to robił tylko na ułamek sekundy.

\- Mikaela się zgodziła i mówiła, że będzie za jakieś pół godziny! - powiedział, wrzucając do mikrofalówki dwa opakowania popcornu. - Flynn już idzie, minąłem go biegnąc tutaj, więc chyba będzie trochę szybciej niż Mikaela, jakieś dziesięć minut czy coś, ale nie wiem co z Chunkiem, odzywał się w końcu czy przyjdzie sam, czy z kimś, czy coś?

\- Chonk mówił, że będzie o piątej, więc raczej będzie o piątej, przecież wiesz, że on się nie spóźnia.

\- No wiem, wiem, ale no się boję, że ktoś nie przyjdzie i impreza nie wyjdzie taka fajna jak zaplanowałem… Ale czekaj, co to tak pachnie? Czy ty robisz zupę-krem? Oohh, pachnie tak dobrze!

\- Zupa warzywna według przepisu mojej babci, z uwzględnieniem twoich potrzeb i ograniczeń kolonii. Mam nadzieję, że będzie jadalna ,bo w takiej wersji jej jeszcze nie gotowałem.

T’Elan złapał się za serce i powiedział:

\- Ananie, czy ty wiesz jak ja cię bardzo kocham?

Anan zaśmiał się krótko przytulając przy tym swojego chłopaka.

\- Przypominasz mi o tym co pięć minut.

\- Bo ja chcę mieć pewność, że ty wiesz!

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wtulając się w siebie i ciesząc się swoją bliskością. To była jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, gdy T’Elan czuł, że nie musi nic mówić ani robić, że wystarczy być, że świat nigdzie nie ucieka. Czasem nawet sen wydawał się zbędnym marnotrawstwem, ale towarzystwo Anana wszystko zmieniało. Przy nim czuł się jakby w końcu znalazł dom. Dlatego czuł smutek, gdy przypominał sobie, że kiedyś przecież odleci.

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

\- O, to pewnie Flynn! Pójdę otworzyć! - rzucił T’Elan i już go nie było w kuchni.

I faktycznie, za drzwiami stał Flynn. Chwilę później pojawił się Chonk, samotny jeśli nie liczyć całego zestawu różnych drinków i syczących napoi. A na samym końcu pojawiła się Mikeala, przyprowadziwszy ze sobą Etome. Serce T’Elana skakało z radości za każdym razem gdy widział, że dwie panie doktor trzymają się za ręce. To było prawie jak takie małe zwycięstwo, w które powodzenie wciąż nie umiał uwierzyć. Że też Mikaeli jakoś udało się tak flirtować, że wyflirtowała sobie dziewczynę! Kto by pomyślał, że jest do tego zdolna!

Salon Anana nie był za duży, ale po wstawieniu dodatkowych foteli i rozrzuceniu poduszek i jeszcze zapchaniu całego stołu jedzeniem wciąż się dało poruszać, więc T’Elan uważał to za absolutny sukces! A nawet zostało trochę miejsca, bo było przewidziane, że Chunk kogoś przyprowadzi.

Jak już wszyscy usiedli w miarę wygodnie Mikeala zapytała:

\- To co oglądamy?

Na to T’Elan aż podskoczył, przemieścił się między gośćmi, tak by stanąć przed telewizorem i zgasił światło używając omniklucza. Jedynym źródłem światła stał się ekran, na którym w wyciszeniu był puszczony program o morzach Ziemi, zalewając wszystko zimnym, błękitnym światłem.

\- Panie i panowie - zaczął T’Elan - zebrałem was tutaj by wspólnie zanurzyć się w świat magii i przestępstw, przenieść nas do miejsca złoczyńcy są źli, ale władze jeszcze gorsze. Do miasta gdzie możesz istnieć, ale niekoniecznie musisz być żywy. Proszę państwa, dzisiaj będziemy oglądać… Werble… Ghostpunk!

Nagle rozległ się wysoki pisk.

Przestraszony T’Elan prawie wpadł na telewizor, ale udało mu się włączyć światło. Wszyscy siedzieli wpatrzeni z przestrachem w oczach w Mikaelę.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytał Chonk, jako pierwszy odzyskując mowę.

Mikaela odchrząknęła, wyraźnie starając się zachować neutralną minę.

\- W najdoskonalszym. Kontynuuj proszę.

T’Elan już nic nie powiedział. Włączył tylko pierwszy odcinek i usiadł na kolanach Anana, bo to fajniejsze niż siadanie na wolnym miejscu. Po chwili T’Elan zaczął coś mówić, by skomentować odcinek i dopowiedzieć jakieś ciekawostki, bo dużo się naczytał o samym serialu zanim zebrał grupę na oglądanie, ale Mikaela zrobiła “CIIII” i nie dała mu się odezwać. Później Flynn chciał coś powiedzieć, i Chunk był skory do skomentowania, ale za każdym razem, gdy ktoś próbował się odezwać, Mikaela ich uciszała.

Całe szczęście serial był wciągający! Dwadzieścia minut na odcinek, a każdy odcinek wypakowany akcją i dramą i pościgami i tajnymi przejściami i większą ilością dramy! Gdzieś w okolicach trzeciego odcinka T’Elan zaczął nucić pod nosem opening, ogarniając gdzieś co trzecie słowo, i dałby sobie uciąć kolejnego palca, że słyszał jak Mikaela pod nosem śpiewa cały opening perfekcyjnie. Po sześciu odcinkach skończyła się pierwsza partia popcornu, więc nastąpiła krótka przerwa, na jego dorobienie, ale to bardzo krótka, bo wszyscy chcieli dalej. Na siódmym odcinku wszyscy zaczęli żywo komentować to co się dzieje na ekranie. Co chwila rozlegały się krzyki w stylu “Greta, za tobą!” albo “Labrys, jak możesz!” albo “Cyrus, Cyrus uważaj ty na siebie trochę” oraz “Co ten Hemp wyprawia?”.

Aż w końcu, kilkanaście odcinków później wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy postać Cyrusa została ukazana odchodząc w ciemną alejkę, z olbrzymim cieniem ciągnącym się za jego plecami.

\- Oh nie, Cyrus, wracaj! - jęknął T’Elan.

\- On już nigdy nie wróci - odpowiedziała Mikaela i pociągnęła łyka herbaty.

\- Co? Ale jak to?

\- Znaczy wróci, ale dopiero w osiemdziesiątym siódmym odcinku, jako tajemniczy boss nowej brutalnej mafii, która stanie się jednym z głównych rywali Kretów Grety.

\- Cooo?? Ale! Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?!

\- Oglądało się to kiedyś, dawno temu…

T’Elan był przekonany, że kącik ust Mikaeli uniósł się delikatnie do góry.

\- Oznajmiająco: masz doskonałą pamięć, Mikaelo.

\- Musi mieć! W końcu jest lekarką! - powiedział Chunk.

\- Nienienie, nie, nie! - zaprotestował T’Elan. - Naprawdę to oglądałaś?! I mi nie powiedziałaś?? No i ja nie uwierzę, że to po prostu, przecież ty to wyraźnie kochasz!

\- No, może troszkę mniej niż dawno temu, ale kiedy to się na studiach było.

T’Elan posłał Mikaeli zabójcze spojrzenie, na chwilę zupełnie zapominając, że przecież spod chełmu go nie zobaczy. Ale chyba przesłanie do niej dotarło mimo wszystko, bo zaczęła mówić więcej, zanim T’Elan odezwał się znowu.

\- No jak byłam mała to pierwsza wersja była klasykiem, więc czasami leciało to w telewizji rano, więc się siedziało i oglądało. Jak byłam w liceum to zaczął lecieć reboot, ale mnie to ominęło, i dopiero na studiach zaczęłam oglądać, jak potrzebowałam na chwilę przestać myśleć i porobić coś innego niż nauka. No i jak skończyłam oglądać wszystkie dwieście siedemdziesiąt sześć odcinków to jakoś wyszło, że zaczęłam od nowa, a później oglądałam wyrywkowo ulubione odcinki. Czasem wciąż wracam do ulubionych odcinków, na przykład ten, w którym Angel zabija swoją matkę tylko po to, by skończyć zabitym przez swoją siostrę… Płakałam tyle razy.

Przez chwilę T’Elan siedział w kompletnym szoku, nic nie mówiąc i tylko wgapiając się w Mikaelę. Aż w końcu roześmiał się szczerze, prawie spadając przy tym z fotela, na którym siedział z Ananem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało mi się trafić na twoją ulubioną kreskówkę! - powiedział ledwo łapiąc oddech.

\- Te, tylko nie zapowietrz się tam może - odparła Mikaela, ale widać było po niej, że jest po części szczęśliwa a po części zakłopotana.

\- Oh, pani doktor, czy ja widzę rumieniec? - spytała Etome, przyglądając się Mikaeli z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Cicho, wcale się nie rumienię - skłamała Mikaela, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.

Na to roześmiała się cała grupa, a sama Mikaela dostała całusa w policzek od swojej dziewczyny.

Oglądali Ghostpunk tak długo, aż w środku nocy urwał się T’Elanowi film i zasnął wtulony w Anana. Obudził się tylko na chwilę, gdy poczuł, że Mikaela otula ich obu kocykiem.

\- Chociaż tym razem umiesz usiedzieć w miejscu - usłyszał jak pani doktor mruczy pod nosem, zanim odpłynął znowu w objęcia Morfeusza, tym razem by spać aż do południa.

Resztę świąt spędzili oglądając kolejne odcinki Ghostpunka, wspólnie przeżywając wszystkie emocje i ciesząc się wspólnie spędzonym czasem, a T’Elan faktycznie znalazł sposób by w końcu usiedzieć w miejscu.

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze można mnie znaleźć na twitterze jako @WildBies oraz na tamblerze pod linkiem: https://bies-from-wildland.tumblr.com/


End file.
